


At Beyond University

by theroverinadressinggown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroverinadressinggown/pseuds/theroverinadressinggown
Summary: Hinata is pumped for freshman year at Beyond University, the premier institution for the training of superheroes, known as Alphas, and their sidekicks, or Psys. His roommate Kageyama could be less of a proto-Alpha dickwad, and everyone else less judgmental about his missing powers, but overall, he was ready. Ready to join the Alpha track.





	

Hinata breathed in the scent of grass and the dying summer, the first clean breath he had since being cooped up in the car for hours. This was it. This was the moment of belonging. Hinata could feel it in his bones. His toes tingled. 

 

“Yo, fresh meat!” someone yelled. 

 

Hinata spun around to see an older boy with brown hair that swept to the sides and a laughing face. His eyes didn’t smile with his mouth. 

 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” the boy said. “One of the many orientation counselors and residence advisers running around like headless chickens.”

 

Oikawa could not look less like a headless chicken. Paying tribute to the sun with a slim, fitted shirt and Hero-brand shorts, Oikawa looked like someone off of Beyond University’s brochures. Like an Alpha off the brochure, to be specific.  

 

“Wow,” Hinata breathed. 

 

“The campus is amazing, yes?” Oikawa smirked like he knew Hinata really meant that Oikawa was amazing. 

 

Hinata hurriedly glanced around. The campus was, in fact, amazing. A sprawling affair, with a mish-mash of buildings. To the right of the main parking lot, an enormous clock tower that sounded out eleven gongs. To the left, a three-storied campus center with banners that screamed, “Welcome to Beyond!” People milled around in confusion and excitement. School children and pets ran underfoot. A group of friends tossed a ball to each other, making jabs at each other. One boy threw lightning and shocked another into dropping it. 

 

“Bokuto, what the fuck?” the wounded boy whined. “Alpha doesn’t mean bully!”

 

“Come on, I didn’t put  _ that  _ much power into it!”

 

Hinata had made it. He was in the place of his childhood dreams, where he could flourish as a superhero...as an Alpha!

 

“Shouyou, start getting your stuff,” his mother said, opening the trunk of the car. “We have to get out of everyone’s way.” 

 

“What’s your residence hall?” Oikawa pulled out Hinata’s shoulder bag and tossed the strap over his left tricep. 

 

“Sky Hall,” Hinata said as his father began wrangling his sister Natsu out of her car seat. 

 

“Fancy,” Oikawa murmured. “That’s where the top protos go.” 

 

“Proto?”

 

“That’s what we call you shrimps before you declare.” Oikawa lifted both of Hinata’s suitcases, lean muscles bulging. “Sheesh, you should know that already. But there are always people who exhibit tendencies one way or another by high school.” 

 

“I knew that.” Hinata flushed and grabbed his laptop case. “It’s proto-Alphas and proto-Psys, right? The people who haven’t technically declared?” 

 

“At least you pick up things fast.” Oikawa waved away Hinata’s mother’s protests. “Don’t worry, ma’am, this is what we’re here for.” 

 

“So sweet,” she gushed, and Hinata wondered if she was listening the whole time Oikawa laughed at his ignorance. 

 

“Your power’s super-strength?” Natsu peered at Oikawa curiously. 

 

“Nope!” Oikawa dropped one suitcase and flashed a peace sign. “But sweetheart, remember that it’s not polite to ask someone about their powers.” 

 

A larger boy came up behind Oikawa and bopped him on the head. Oikawa dropped the other suitcase and whined, “Iwa-chan~”

 

“Stop trying to act cool, Shittykawa,” the stranger said. To Hinata, he continued, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. My fellow RA here has the powers of misdirection and something vaguely emotional.”

 

Hinata went, “Huh?”

 

A freckled boy bumped into him, muttering nervously. “Sorry, sorry. Looking for a tall blond with glasses?”

 

“He went that way,” Hinata’s father pointed cheerfully. 

 

“See how he’s sweating?” Now that Iwaizumi pointed it out, Hinata could see the light sheen that slung to Oikawa’s skin. “Oikawa’s only human, so it did take a lot out of him to get all your stuff. But he’s good at not showing it.” 

 

“Maa,” Oikawa said. “Give these little shrimps some time before they start ignoring how cool I am.”

 

“You’re really cool,” Hinata said fiercely. “And I’ll never ignore that.”

 

Oikawa was startled by Hinata’s answer, the smaller boy realized. Widened eyes. Parted mouth. Oikawa licked his mouth nervously. “Heh, so sincere.”

 

He turned away, hefting both suitcases once more. “The Alphas are going to eat you alive.”

 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was answering questions and rattling off times and dates to Hinata’s family in bitten-off sentences. “Orientation is a week. Then comes official training camp. Requests for roommate changes have to be in before the end of the month. Your child should have a mailbox listed on his student info page. Tuition payments are due the first week of classes…”

 

“Wow,” Hinata said again. 

 

A girl to his left dripped water from her fingertips into her mouth. “It’s too hot for this crap, Tanaka…”

 

Ahead of him, Oikawa said, “I know, it’s really something, yes?”

 

Hinata scurried to catch up, taking one of his suitcases back from Oikawa as he went. “So awesome!”

 

Oikawa smiled. “Just wait till you actually spend some time here. ‘There’s no place like Beyond.’” 

 

“That’s the motto,” Hinata agreed, and jerked his suitcase up the curb. It was heavier than Oikawa made it look, with or without powers. He was already falling behind. 

 

It was only a short walk from the parking lot to Sky Hall, especially with Oikawa pointing out landmarks along the way. He usually had a funny story to go along with it. Hinata didn’t think he would forget the chemistry labs, where some Kuroo kid wanted to make hair gel and ended up with superglue. Or the squat dining hall where a really pretty girl auditioned off a date for five hundred hours of community service for Alpha Awareness month. Or the infirmary, where a kid named Lev nursed several scratches by a shapeshifter who didn’t appreciate being tickled. 

 

Once they entered the glossy lobby of the residence hall, Oikawa pressed the button for the elevator and flicked his eyes towards the smaller boy. “What did you say your room was?”

 

“Tenth floor,” Hinata huffed. “Room Ten.” 

 

“Oh, Sky Lounge of Sky Hall,” Oikawa muttered, pressing ten. “Means you’re one of mine.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m going to be your RA this semester.” Oikawa’s easy tone didn’t give any anything. “Isn’t that swell?”

 

Hinata stared at the back of Oikawa’s styled head. “Then who’s my other RA?”

 

“Iwa-chan.” 

 

“Cool!” Hinata’s laptop case bounced against his hip as they exited the sleek elevator. “Do you know my roommate? I sent him an email but he didn’t reply.”

 

“I might. We get dossiers on everyone.” 

 

“It’s Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata chirped. 

  
Oikawa stiffened. Ahead of them, Room 1010 waited, door decorated with cheerful emojis. Hinata’s name was plastered on a face with sunglasses. His roommate’s name, on a smiling poop vandalized to look like it was frowning. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
